Conventionally, Patent Document 1 discloses a mounting structure of a curtain airbag device.
The mounting structure of the curtain airbag device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a metal plate attached to a body of a vehicle and a guide plate arranged in the metal plate. A sectional shape of the guide plate viewed from the front of the vehicle is a U-shape wrapping around an envelope of a folded curtain airbag with an opening pointed toward outside the vehicle. In an inner wall surface of this guide plate, a plurality of trenches are formed so as to be substantially parallel along a longitudinal direction, and the guide plate is easily bent by these trenches. Then, the guide plate being subjected to a developing force of the curtain airbag is bent at each trench so as to fill a clearance of the metal plate and a garnish.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-33845